


Damian is Into Something

by kVader



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Damian is cute, silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Damian is hiding something and everyone wants to know what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/gifts).



> This is the silly story I told you about :P and it's a gift because you're amazing hehe

The kid has been pacing around the house with light steps, he thinks no one can hear him, but living in a house with people who fight crime everyday and live on constant alert, it was an almost impossible task. Bruce was the first to notice, he opened the door just as Damian passed, the boy jumped and turned to him with a big nervous smile.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked studying his son, Damian was hiding something behind his body. It wasn't hard to guess what it was, as part of the grass was being displayed.

"Nothing," he said succinctly.

"Damian... why do you have grass behind your back?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," he said and slowly started walking backwards to his room.

"Damian..."

" _Bruuce..._ "

Bruce let out a laugh with a sigh, he was too tired, his body was exhausted as to deal with his son's madness, and he had other things on his agenda, some grass wouldn't hurt anyone.

~*~

"That is a very big bowl of water," Dick leaned against the doorway to the living room when he saw Damian tiptoe down the hallway. The kid jumped again.

"Gee, can you people stop being so creepy?" He asked, placing a hand on his chest, precisely on the left side, just above his heart to give more show.

Dick snorted "What do you need so much water for?"

"I'm thirsty," he said stucking his nose in the air and trying to make that a final statement. Dick laughed again.

"There are botles and glasses in the kitchen, why would you need such a big bowl?"

"Because I'm very thirsty," he averted and turned again to keep his way to his room.

Dick sighed with a smile at the sight. It seemed that the kid needed help with that bowl, but since he was being so mysterious, he would probably reject anything, so Dick shook his head and returned to the living room to continue his reading.

~*~

Jason was training in his room while reading his favorite book, or at least trying, as there were all kinds of noises coming out of Damian's room. He grunted and got up, walking to the other's room to ask - or demand - him to keep it quiet, when a big 'bump' came out the place as if something had hit the floor.

"Ouch."

Jason frowned and was about to open the door, when Damian seemed to read his thoughts and opened a crack of it, revealing half of his face. He was very dirty and flustered.

"Need something?" Damian asked aloof, narrowing his eyes at him.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is there so much noise coming from your room?"

"There's something called privacy," Damian prompt with a sassy tone, and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well it seems like I can't have mine because you keep making all kind of noises in there."

Damian remained silent for a moment, perhaps searching for words to defend himself, otherwise Jason would simply open the door to stop whatever he was doing.

"I-I'm busy," he said finally. Jason arched an eyebrow and before he could respond, the kid shut the door in his face.

~*~

"No, you can't eat that!" mumbled Damian from his room.

Tim, who was passing by while playing with his phone, stopped in front of the door, intrigued. He leaned in a little toward the noise, to hear what was happening and put his phone aside.

"I brought this for you... No, that is not good."

Tim raised an eyebrow and got closer, another sound came later, it was not human of that he was sure, but Damian immediately shut it off hopping over the source of the sound and making all kinds of noises to hide it.

"What is that?" asked Barbara from behind.

Tim put a finger over his mouth to indicate her to stay quiet, but said nothing, so she got closer and leaned next to him.

"What is he doing?" she whispered.

Tim shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he's not alone."

"Ugh that kid, I swear!" Jason came out of his room and shut the door hard behind him.

Tim immediately motioned for him to shut up as well, and Jason quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the other two leaning against the door of the kid's room.

"He's hiding something," muttered Tim.

"I heard," Jason replied irritably "Unfortunately I have ears."

"What are you-?" Dick couldn't finish the question because the other three jumped to hush him.

"Damian is into something and we wanna know what it is," answered Barbara in the same low tone they were all using.

"I noticed, he's been going around the house with weird things and bringing them to his room."

"What do you think it is?" Bruce asked from behind, causing the rest to jump. He laughed grabbing his stomach, because he always tends to scare his kids.

"Very funny, Bru-" Jason began, when he was interrupted by another loud sound coming from the room and...

"NO, DON'T EAT THAT!"

They all crossed looks with each other, and hurried to the door. Bruce opened it abruptly and the rest stayed behind him, stopping just below the archway to observe what was happening.

Damian was sprawled inside the bowl of water with one of his cloaks in his hand, grass all over the room, clothes scattered on the floor, and a big cow chewing a piece of the cloak was standing in front of the boy.

"Um... I can explain," Damian said laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. He stood up, and clearing his throat he pointed with his hand toward the cow.

"This is Bat-Cow... and I'm a vegetarian now."


End file.
